In order to save storage space and facilitate carrying, the current trend is to build a foldable motorized vehicle, and in order to meet different requirements in respect of folding, various folding and locking mechanisms have been designed on the motorized vehicle, among which folding, unfolding and locking mechanisms are the most commonly used.
In a conventional handlebar of foldable motorized vehicle, multiple locking holes are needed in a steering handle, the steering handle is pivoted on a bicycle handle main body, the steering handle is positioned by passing a locking shaft pin through one of the locking holes, and during folding, the steering handle is rotated so that the locking shaft pin passes through different locking holes, thereby achieving an objective of folding and locking. During locking and unlocking, the locking shaft pin is required to enter into or withdraw from the locking holes repeatedly. In such a structure, in order to enable the locking shaft pin to enter into and withdraw from the locking holes freely, not only a push lever is required to be used to drive the locking shaft pin to move, which results in a complex structure, but also a clearance is required to be kept between the locking hole and the locking shaft pin in respect of diameters for fitting. The reason is that if the locking hole and the locking shaft pin fit too closely, the locking shaft pin cannot easily enter into or withdraw from the locking hole, resulting in inconvenience when folding. Therefore, the locking holes is required to be configured with a greater diameter, but if the diameter of the locking holes is greater than that of the locking shaft pin, another problem occurs. When the steering handle is unfolded and locked, the steering handle slightly rotates or becomes loose along the axis of the locking shaft, thereby making a rider feel that the locking is not rigid and secure, which in turn affects the rider's sense of security and safety.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.